Crumbling Stones
by Crazypeaches
Summary: Ludwig is the commanding SS officer. When he goes to pick up his new italian allies, chaos ensues! Kinda random! XD GerIta AU I totally need to thank Russhka for being my idea bouncing board!
1. Orders

_**Orders**_

"Offizier Beilschmidt, melden Sie," _(Officer Beilschmidt, report.)_ Commander Ludwig Beilschmidt looked up from the numerous papers that had been shoved on to his desk, demanding his attention. His brother Gilbert stood before him.

"Jawhol, Kommandant Beilschmidt," _(Yes sir, Commander Beilschmidt.)_ Officer Gilbert smiled, saluting his little baby brother with a smart rap to his temple, mocking him. Ludwig gave him a black look, sure it was his brother, but this was business.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said warningly.

"Ja, ja Bruder," _(Yeah, yeah brother)_ Gilbert rolled his eyes. How on earth was he related to this guy? He was way cooler than him and _way_ more handsome. There must have been a mistake when the doctors gave them Ludwig; it's the only way to explain it. "Die Italiener kommen hier. Sie sind bei uns waren und du gehst nach Stuttgart, Bruder," _(The Italians are coming here. They're joining us, and you are going to Stuttgart, brother.)_ Gilbert gave a maniacal grin as Ludwig just sighed; it was just another delay from him completing his paper work.

"Warum sind die Italiener hier mitzumachen? Sie kann nicht gut kämpfen." _(Why are the Italians joining us? They cannot fight well.)_ Ludwig pressed the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples. "Ehm, je mehr Verbundete haben wir… desto besser, ja?" _(The more allies we have… the better, yeah?)_ Gilbert just snorted; everyone knew the Italians couldn't fight worth shit.

"Was immer du sagst, bruder," _(Whatever you say, brother.)_ Gilbert bit his lip; oh how he loved making his brother's day better! "Die Italiener sprechen nicht Deutsch," _(The Italians don't speak German.)_ Gilbert stifled a laugh as his brother nearly face-planted into his desk. He knew Ludwig could speak a lot of languages, but Italian was definitely one of the ones he was still working on "perfecting," meaning he couldn't speak it.

"Was sprechen sie?" _(What do they speak?)_ Ludwig asked, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Italienisch," _(Italian)_ Gilbert smirked.

"Bruder!" _(Brother!)_ Ludwig glared.

"Und englisch," _(And English)_

"They speak English?" Ludwig asked, he noted his heavy German accent that laced through the words. He internally cringed; the two languages were close enough to where he still had difficulty distinguishing the actual pronunciations.

"Ya, they speak English," Gilbert transitioned into English with his brother; they did that often to keep them from getting rusty. Gilbert's accent wasn't quite so pronounced, but it was there.

"We won't be able to talk of anything serious, in case there are enemy's listening in, being so close to the border and all," Ludwig frowned.

"Probably, in any case, you'll be meeting up with Commander Lovino Vargas and his brother Feliciano. The Kaiser wants you to bring them back here to Berlin, where he can plan accordingly," Gilbert shrugged. "I think it's silly to have them join us, maybe they can just be cannon fodder, eh?" Gilbert winked at Ludwig who rolled his eyes.

"Ahc, du bist verrückt, Gilbert," _(Oh, you're crazy, Gilbert.)_ Ludwig sighed. Sure his brother was a brilliant officer, but that didn't mean he wasn't an ass!

"Aber, du liebst mich," _(But, you love me.)_ Gilbert went over to Ludwig's cabinet and took out his Kölsch. "Sehe dich später." _(See you later.)_ Gilbert left, taking the beer along with him.

"Gilbert, du trinkst nicht und gehen Auβenseite!" _(Gilbert, you cannot drink and go outside!)_ Ludwig called after him. Gilbert just flipped him off; people really do come up with the most ingenious ways to offend someone. Ludwig growled, his brother was a hopeless cause, there's no winning… only work.


	2. Allies

_**Allies**_

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose; all of the letters on the paper seemed to be swimming. He let all of his breath out in one go and rolled his head to the back of his seat. After staring at the ceiling of the black limo-carrier that drove him to Stuttgart, he shifted his gaze over to the tinted windows; the German landscape gently rolled by. It was winter in Deutschland. A light covering of snow dusted the land and flakes drifted lazily from the steel-grey skies, as if they were in no hurry and had all the time in the world. Ludwig smiled; this is what he was fighting for. Feeling renewed with those euphoric tendencies one gets when they _know_ the sublime still exists, Ludwig tackled those tedious papers in front of him. If he was lucky, he'd be able to give them to the driver before he had to get out of the car.

"Kommandant, haben wir in Stuttgart angekommen," _(Commander, we have arrived in Stuttgart.)_ the driver voiced from the front seat. Ludwig looked up to the young man, what was his name?

"Sehr gut, Herr Adelbrecht," _(Very good, Mr. Adelbrecht.)_ Ludwig nodded and was rewarded with a smile. "Warten hier, bis wir kommen," _(Wait here until we come.)_ Ludwig handed him his folder of papers. "Und wenn Sie eine Chance bekommen, wenn Sie wieder nach Hause gehen, geben diese dem Kaiser, bitte," _(And when you get a chance; when you arrive back home, give these to the Kaiser, please.)_ Ludwig left with young Adelbrecht practically beaming with pleasure; he had just gotten a chance to get into the Kaiser's good favors.

"Danke scöhn, Kommandant!" _(Thank you very much, Commander!)_ Adelbrecht carefully placed the folder into his jacket, delivering these could make or break his career so far. Ludwig stepped out of the car and fixed his grey over coat with a few swift yanks; he clipped his saber to his side and walked in to the pub while adjusting his black leather gloves that always adorned his hands when in uniform. It wasn't strange to see military personal here, but it was strange to see such a high ranking officer such as Ludwig coming in; the pub went silent for a brief few seconds. Ludwig continued on his way as the chatter resumed, it was hard to miss them. The Italians in the corner of the bar were completely chatting up the serving girls, several of the girls even cooed around one of the men who were trying to flirt with them, and unfortunately for him he couldn't handle the cold and was shivering and had a runny nose. Ludwig stopped and stared, this couldn't be the commander, this pathetic excuse of a man? Ludwig closed his eyes, the man looked like the picture he was given, Ludwig opened his eyes and stared again… no, he was very similar, but the hair was off, that man's hair was a lighter auburn, and that strange curl he had noted in the picture was lower, but the facial construction was the same. Ludwig scanned the rest of the group. Ah, there he was, the only Italian drinking alone. Ludwig made his way to him.

"You are Commander Vargas, yes?" Ludwig asked, staring down at the shorter man. The Italian looked up and glared.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Kraut?" Ludwig blinked at the scorn in his voice; he hadn't even tried to hide it. "Damn German bastards… too cold… too tall…" The man grumbled softly to himself.

"I am here to take you back to Berlin," Ludwig continued as though the man in front of him didn't hate his guts.

"You're our chauffeur eh?" Commander Lovino eyed Ludwig and his uniform. "Finally, took your sweet time didn't you?" Lovino turned to his men and yelled angrily in Italian. They all looked up and filed outside, except for the look alike. "You too, Feliciano!" Lovino growled.

"Aw, _fratello_," _(Aw, brother)_ Ludwig made a mental note, the look alike was the commander's brother; he should have guessed. Lovino Vargas made his way over to his brother and began to drag him out to the door.

"You coming, Potato Bastard?" Lovino asked in the doorway. Ludwig just walked on over to the car. Well, at least the few other Italians that Commander Vargas brought with him were smart enough to get in the other car that followed. Ludwig opened the door for them and Lovino briskly went in, followed along by his brother. Ludwig ducked in after them.

"Oh wow, your car is very spacious," Lovino's brother commented, eyeing everything in delight.

"It's because these damn Krauts are too big," Lovino grumbled. Ludwig would have sighed, it was turning out that this commander was a real dickwad; he had better be good at what he did.

"Fahren Sie bitte, Adelbrecht," Ludwig gave the command. Adelbrecht just started to drive.

"Hey, _f-fratello_, when do you think we'll make it to Berlin?" Feliciano asked, teeth chattering.

"Shut up, who cares?" Lovino snarled back. Ludwig pressed his temples while the two weren't looking; this was going to be a long, long ride.


	3. Ambushed

_**Ambushed**_

"Fratello, fratello…!" _(Brother, brother!)_ Feliciano gave a soft growl; it was endearing in an odd sort of way, not the mean kind like his brother's. He yanked on his brother's jacket. Ludwig sighed, there had been blissful silence for the last half hour, now they were going to start back up again weren't they?

"What do you want?" Lovino snapped, was this guy just made of anger, he never did anything other than berate whatever caught his attention. Feliciano gave a whimper.

"Fratello, I need to go," he said. Ludwig wanted to facepalm. Hadn't they just left town an hour ago? Feliciano gave Lovino puppy dog eyes.

"Go where, you big baby?" Lovino asked.

"No, I need to _go_, like as in _go_," Feliciano turned to Ludwig, puppy dog eyes and all.

"Hold it in," Lovino rolled his eyes. Silence once again descended in the cabin. Ludwig watched as Feliciano resumed his regular squint and stared straight into the empty seat next to him. Feliciano's lips thinned down to a white line. Ludwig started to count to himself: _one… two… three…_

"Fratello," Feliciano pulled on his brother's jacket sleeve again. Lovino cried out in frustration.

"You can't even hold it in? You didn't even try! It hasn't even been three seconds yet! Why couldn't you have gone when I told you to go back in that stupid German town?" Lovino went off on a rant. Ludwig sighed, the Commander obviously wasn't going to ask him to pull over for his brother. Ludwig knocked on the window to the front seat. Adelbrecht slid it open.

"Ja, Kommandant?" _(Yes, Commander?)_ Adelbrecht asked.

"Halten Sie das Auto, bitte," _(Stop the car, please.)_ Ludwig sighed. Adelbrecht stopped the car, the other cars holding the few other Italians followed suite. "Come on," Ludwig told Feliciano. Feliciano cowered. Ludwig opened the door and held it. "Do you need to go or not?" Ludwig asked, leaning back in. Feliciano cowered against his brother.

"Get off of me," Lovino growled and pushed him violently away. Feliciano went wide eye as he lurched forward. Suddenly he was flailing, he choked on a scream as he saw the sky swimming and the forest in the distance. He couldn't close his eyes, even though the ground was coming at him. Just as suddenly as it was coming, it stopped. Feliciano looked up; the German Commander had saved him. He gave him a huge grin.

"Hey, you've~ saved me," Feliciano let Ludwig stand him back up. Ludwig blushed, embarrassed, having to interact with people wasn't his forte. "Grazie, grazie, molto bene grazie!" Feliciano jumped up and pecked Ludwig's cheeks.

"Ehm," Ludwig cleared his throat. "You can go now," Ludwig looked away.

"Yeah!" Feliciano ran over to the tree line. Ludwig turned back to the parked cars. All of the Italians, excluding Lovino, had gotten out and were stretching. Ludwig sighed, so unprofessional. Ah well, in about another hour they'd be in Dresden and on their way to Berlin. Until then, he'd have to *_BOOM!*_ Ludwig lunged for the ground as dirt flew by. A grenade whizzed by and sounded off in the distance.

"Get into the car!" Ludwig yelled at the Italians, but they were already a step ahead of him. He marveled at how quickly they could retreat. He signaled for the two drivers to go without him, they knew the way. He turned back to his own car.

"Adelbrecht, wenn ich nicht in fünf minuten bin, ohne mich gehen!" _(Adelbrecht, if I'm not back in five minuets, go without me!)_ Ludwig yelled, Lovino had covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Ludwig didn't wait for Adelbrecht's reply. Ludwig turned back to the forest, Feliciano was still there. He dashed as a few bullets went by him.

"Feliciano, where are you?" Ludwig called out quietly. A bush rustled and he picked up a stick, his sword and gun was back in the car. "Herr Stick, do me proud," Ludwig muttered as he quickly pushed the branches aside. Feliciano was there.

"You've~ come to get me," Feliciano jumped up from his hiding place. Ludwig lowered the stick.

"Ja, now lets go," Ludwig picked Feliciano up by his collar and set him back down. They made their way back to the clearing. "When I say 'run', you run, ok?" Ludwig turned to Feliciano who nodded. Ludwig quickly eyed the clearing, there were five gun men to his right, and they were starting for his car. "Run!" Ludwig sprinted to the car. He could hear the gun men yelling, shortly after, bullets began to rain down. Ludwig made it to the car and opened the door. Feliciano wasn't with him. He looked back behind him; Feliciano was still back at the tree line, pitched into the dirt. "You have to be kidding me," Ludwig growled in disbelief, did he get himself shot? No, Feliciano looked up and quickly put his head back down and covered his head as dirt sprayed into his face from a stray bullet. Ludwig quickly strapped on his sword and slung his gun over his back. He turned to Adelbrecht. "Ich habe noch ein Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden übrig," _(I still have one minute and forty-five seconds left.)_

"Ja, Kommandant," Adelbrecht nodded, if the commander didn't come back by then, or died, he needed to drive off without him. Ludwig slammed the door shut and sprinted back to Feliciano. He did a drive-by and picked the Italian up as he continued into the forest. He quickly hid behind a tree, sitting down as a bullet hit just a few inches from his face. The hail of led stopped. Ludwig slowly let his head peek from behind the tree. The spray of bullets hounded after him. As he ducked back he turned to Feliciano who was sitting in his lap.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig asked.

"I-I tripped!" Feliciano began to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to!" Ludwig looked down at the hapless man before him; he really was a pathetic baby. Ludwig quickly covered Feliciano's mouth as he heard a yell from close by. Ludwig pulled the blue covered man tighter into him. Why in the world was he wearing blue anyway? It didn't blend in with anything, unless he was a skydiver, which he most certainly was not. Not that he was even wearing sky blue to begin with… But that was beside the point! Well, either way, it was nothing dirt couldn't handle. Ludwig let out a puff of air as he heard his car speed away. Adelbrecht would make a good soldier, he left right on time. Unfortunately for him, this meant that he was stranded out here with Feliciano, his rifle, the two pistols he kept on him under his coat at all times, and his numerous knives scattered throughout his person. It could be worse, Ludwig supposed. Thankfully those gunmen were terrible shots; no one had gotten killed or seriously hurt. Amazing.

"We are on our own now."


	4. Hiding Out

_**Hiding Out**_

Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief; the gunners had gone. He let his grip on Feliciano lax. He inspected his current partner. He noted how ill-prepared the man actually was, he had warm clothes, thankfully… however that was it. Ludwig noted no weapons, no gloves, and no extreme cold weather gear that he knew he would need once night fell.

"We need to start making our way to Dresden, it is just a day away on foot," Ludwig told Feliciano. Feliciano sniffed, rubbed his nose, and nodded, after all, Germany can be a very rugged place in the winter where there's no civilization. Ludwig blushed, "ahem." Feliciano looked up at him. "If you don't mind, we need to be on our way," Ludwig indicated Feliciano still being in his lap.

"Oh, right," Feliciano tried to get up, only to succeed in falling over.

"Careful," Ludwig said catching Feliciano's head as it almost hit the roots of the tree. Feliciano smiled at him. Ludwig blushed; it looked like he was cupping his cheek, how embarrassing. Ludwig helped Feliciano up. He peered around the tree again, just in case. "We want to stick to the trees, ok?" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"Right," Feliciano nodded. "But, um…"

"What?" Ludwig asked.

"Do you have any food?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig just stared at him, how in the world could he be hungry? Wasn't he eating just a few hours ago? Feliciano sneezed and sniffed. "Wow, it's really cold too, huh?" Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "It never gets _this_ cold in Italy," Feliciano started to chat away.

"Feliciano," Ludwig, pulled out a pistol. Feliciano shut up and stared at him, frightened. "What, I'm not going to shoot you or anything," Ludwig held the butt out of the gun out. "I want you to carry this, don't use it, it's only for emergencies, ja?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano relaxed and smiled. He took it and put it into the holster under his jacket. "Why weren't you wearing your gun?" Ludwig asked.

"Eh? Oh, my brother took it away from me. He was really angry and waved it in my face," Feliciano just gave a huge grin.

"Why is your brother always angry? Doesn't that scare you?" Ludwig asked.

"No way~!" Feliciano laughed. "They angrier he gets, the more he really loves you. He's weird like that," Feliciano rubbed his hands together.

"Here," Ludwig handed him his extra pair of gloves. "They'll be a little big," Ludwig watched as Feliciano put them on.

"He, he, they're really warm," Feliciano laughed as he wiggled the fingers. Ludwig blushed and just started on in front of Feliciano. They had a long days worth of journey ahead of them.

Feliciano tripped for what seemed the hundredth time. Ludwig stopped and picked Feliciano back up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mhm," Feliciano rubbed his eyes and yawned. Ludwig frowned.

"You are tired?" He asked.

"Usually I'd be taking siesta right now," Feliciano smothered another yawn. Ludwig glanced at the sky, it was all grey. Was siesta part of his circadian rhythm? How else could he know? Ludwig was impressed he'd tried to stay up though, so far from what he's gathered, Feliciano was a total puss.

"Well, you can take a short nap," Ludwig conceded as he mentally recalculated the time frame it would take to get back to town, the odds were still fine. Ludwig looked for a comfy place to sit. He found a large tree with little snow around it. He sat in between a crook in the roots. He pulled his cap lower to cover his eyes. "_Oomph,_" Ludwig felt a heavy weight fall on him. Ludwig blushed as Feliciano curled around him in his lap. Feliciano put his arms around Ludwig's chest and straddled across his waist; he laid his head on Ludwig's shoulder and turned in, facing his neck. "What…?" Ludwig began, turning the deepest scarlet he's ever been, but his question died on his breath as he realized that Feliciano was already out cold. Ludwig removed his hands that were falling asleep against his chest only to realize that they now had nowhere to go that wasn't already occupied. Ludwig gave a sigh of defeat and wrapped them around Feliciano. This caused Feliciano to smile faintly in his sleep and snuggle closer. Well, it wasn't that bad, they were warmer this way at least. Ludwig studied Feliciano as he slept; he wasn't half bad looking, for a man. He had long eyelashes, soft hair with a strange curl that always seemed present; Ludwig twirled it around his finger, which felicitated a groan from the sleeping man as he hugged himself tighter. Ludwig quickly pulled away from it, definitely not going to try that again. Ludwig turned back to Feliciano's face; it was a baby face, soft around the edges with a delicate nose and lush full lips. Ludwig growled softly in the back of his throat, he should _not_ be looking at Feliciano like that. He closed his eyes; he probably needed to take a little siesta himself.

* * *

><p>Ludwig frowned, where was that crazy Italian? Ludwig walked around until he heard some splashing. He came out to a clearing where a stream branched off from the river. You've got to be kidding; Feliciano was in it bathing. "Feliciano," Ludwig yelled. Feliciano looked up and waved, smiling. "Get out of there right now!" Ludwig growled angrily. Feliciano quickly scampered out and began to shiver. "Bist du verrückt!" <em>(Are you mad!)<em> Ludwig took a deep breath and began to dry off Feliciano with the bottom of his long over coat. Feliciano shivered and his teeth began to chatter. "You need to not go in the water, you'll catch hypothermia und die," Ludwig admonished.

"S-Sorry-ry," Feliciano frowned. Ludwig blushed and looked away once he finished drying him off.

"Just get dressed, bitte," Ludwig turned the other way and he heard the soft rustling of clothes and a few zippers. "Better?" Ludwig asked, turning back around. Feliciano nodded, but his teeth kept rattling away. "What in the world possessed you to get into freezing water?" Ludwig asked.

"I ne-needed-ed-ed a-a b-bath," Feliciano mumbled softly. Ludwig sighed; they were already behind schedule as it was. "I-I was-s-s get-t-ting d-dirty," Feliciano told him. Ludwig gave his habitual worried frown and rubbed Feliciano's arms, creating friction to warm him up.

"We don't have the time to take baths right now," Ludwig said softly, trying not to upset him. Feliciano just nodded. "That und it's too cold to take one outside," Ludwig slowly drew his hands away. "We should start moving out again, that way you will get warmer faster." Feliciano nodded and followed after the tall German giant. If nothing went wrong, they should make it to Dresden in just a little under half a day, but of course knowing this, something was bound to go wrong, Ludwig gave a mental ragged sigh to himself. Something always went wrong.


	5. Enemy Encampment

_**Enemy Encampment**_

"In two more hours, we'll be in Dresden," Ludwig turned to Feliciano. The shorter man had warmed back up and was now staying away from any puddle or mound of snow he saw. Ludwig glanced back at the sky, it had begun to snow again, and as time progressed, it was getting heavier. They'd have to hurry or wait out the snow.

"Es realmente empezando a nevar, ¿eh?" _(It's really starting to snow, huh?)_ A voice said from nearby. Ludwig quickly dropped from the ground and pulled Feliciano with him.

"Sí, lo es. Si sigue así, seremos capaces de ver mucho en la distancia," _(Yeah, it is. If it continues like this, we won't be able to see much in the distance.)_ Ludwig frowned, why were there Spaniards in Germany? Last he had heard they were off in their own little world, too busy with what was going on in their motherland. "Esperemos que los dos chicos que corrían por el bosque no nos va a contrar!" _(Hopefully those two guys that ran into the woods won't find us!)_

"Mhm, El jefe no parecía demasiado preocupado cuando le habló de los dos sin embargo," _(Mhm, Boss didn't seem too concerned when we told him about the two though.)_ Ludwig motioned for Feliciano to stay put as the other just hummed in agreement. Ludwig crawled over to where the talking had come from. Two armed men sat there on a tree stump. Ludwig slowly made his way behind them; all he needed to do was knock them in the temporal region to take them out. He rose up behind them like a shadow from the grave. They didn't even stand a chance next to his military stealth training; it was what he was born to do. Ludwig stared down at the two bodies now lying on the ground, maybe he should have left one to question…

"Are they dead?" Feliciano asked, his eyebrows were scrunched up in worry.

"No, no they are just knocked out," Ludwig shook his head. He bent down and took their guns away. He hid them in a tree nearby, years of experience told him that not many people ever looked up when they were looking for something. "They said they contacted their boss," Ludwig frowned in thought.

"Is their boss here?" Feliciano asked.

"They didn't say," Ludwig frowned. "We just need to be careful in case any of the others are nearby, ja?"

"Yeah, ok," Feliciano nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Are we going to leave them here?" He asked.

"I had planned on it," Ludwig shrugged. "I could always permanently dispatch them if you want it,"

"No, no!" Feliciano quickly shook his head violently. Ludwig smiled softly at his antics; Feliciano definitely wasn't built for fighting. Ludwig studied the Italian, what was he good at? If he wasn't good at working, he must be more of the domestic keeping kind. Ludwig smothered a chuckle; Feliciano reminded him more of a housewife than the high ranking war officer that he was.

"Well, come on," Ludwig blushed and turned away; there must be something wrong with him, he kept thinking of Feliciano almost as if he were a woman. "They were right about the snow," Ludwig glanced once more at the darkening sky, a few snowflakes fell onto his face. Feliciano just followed Ludwig.

"Whoa, Ludwig, you have a base near here? I thought we were going to the city," Feliciano murmured.

"What?" Ludwig asked. "We don't have a base near here," Ludwig walked over to where Feliciano was.

"Isn't that a base though?" Feliciano asked. Sure enough, there, a little ways yonder, was a communications fort. Ludwig frowned; that certainly wasn't supposed to be there.

"Ja…" Ludwig pulled the rifle from his back. "Und that isn't ours. It's a scouting base; they must have a telephone then. Stay here, Feliciano, until I come back, I am going to go see what I can do to mess them up, ok?"

"Just come back then," Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with large watery chocolate eyes.

"I will," Ludwig turned away, blushing. It's amazing he wasn't a tomato already. "I will be back here in exactly three hours, if I'm not," Ludwig let the silence answer for him as he made his way to the enemy encampment. If he didn't come back, Feliciano needed to continue on without him.


	6. Plans Gone Awry

**GerIta AU**

_**Plans Gone Awry**_

Ludwig smiled at the darkening sky; the clouds really were starting to thicken, and so was the snow. It looked like nature was on his side today. Ludwig entered the camp with little trouble and made his way between the tents, everyone was inside, away from the cold. All he had to do now was find the tent in which the phone was held and then he should be,

"Oui, c'est un 'fera', commandant," _(Yes, that is a 'will do,' commander.)_ Ludwig froze and held his breath, so the French were here too? "Oui, oui je vais lui dire," _(Yes, yes I will tell him.)_ Ludwig crouched even lower as he heard the man inside the tent move around, suddenly just around the corner, the tent flap opened and the man inside left. Ludwig shook his head at the Frenchman, who went into war with long hair? And those clothes were silly, bright blue and red, how obvious could you get, and was that… a cape? Ludwig stifled a snort; stupid Frenchmen. Ludwig waited until the man was out of sight before crawling into the tent. He stretched back up and smiled; the prize waited before him on the table. He quickly rushed over and dialed his office number. He knew Gilbert would be on the other side, probably messing up all of his organized paperwork trying to think of ways to find him.

"Hallo?" _(Hello?)_ Gilbert picked up the phone; Ludwig smiled at the snappiness in his voice.

"Ah, hallo Bruder," _(Ah, hello brother.)_ Ludwig smirked, won't he be surprised.

"Ludwig! Wo bist du! Bist du verletzt?" (_Ludwig! Where are you? Are you hurt?_) Gilbert asked, German rapidly coming from his side of the phone.

"Nein, ich bin am Telefon zwei Stunden auβerhalb von Dresden, im Südwesten. Es gibt ungefähr dreizig Französisch und spanisch Männer um mich von dem, was ich gesehe haben, bringen, was Sie denken, ist notwendig." _(I am at a telephone two hours outside of Dresden, to the southwest. There are about thirty French and Spanish men around me from what I have seen, bring whatever you think is necessary.)_ Ludwig heard his papers moving around. Ludwig winced as he heard something fall.

"So schlieβen?" _(So close?)_ Gilbert asked.

"Ja," Ludwig frowned, he probably shouldn't be on it for too much longer. "Ich muss jetzt gehen." _(I must go now.)_ Ludwig said into the phone right before he hung up. Ludwig quickly made it back to the entrance of the tent. Right as he reached out to open it, another short haired blonde man stood there. Ludwig decked him in the abdomen, but it was too late, the Frenchman had yelled. "Sheiβe!" _(Shit!)_ Ludwig ran. He dodged between emerging people and things; they were starting to open fire on him. _**Thwack!**_ Ludwig fell flat on his face as a searing pain shot through his leg. Ludwig grunted as he sat back up, he just got shot in the thigh. He examined it, thankfully it didn't hit anything major, but if it wasn't tended to soon, it would definitely cause him some problems. Ludwig looked up, he was already surrounded. "I yield!" Ludwig yelled in English, throwing his hands in the air. The blonde man he had punched in the gut arrived on scene along with the Frenchman with the outrageous clothes and a tall Spaniard with curly brown hair was with him. From the look on the Frenchman's face, his capture didn't bode well for him.

"You yield, huh?" The Spaniard said; Ludwig could detect the faint accent around the words. He motioned to a few of the men with their guns trained on Ludwig. They lowered their weapon and came over to him. They lifted him up. "What is a high level officer like you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked. Ludwig just stared at him. The Spaniard smiled, if he wasn't being held prisoner at the moment, he would have said the man looked like a likable fellow, but as circumstances would have it… "Not going to talk, eh?" The Spaniard looked over at his French counterpart. "Well, I'd love to help you now, amigo, but we need to ask you a few things, since we have you," The Spaniard turned back to him. "If you don't cooperate, I'll have to hand you over to that guy standing over there, believe me amigo, he isn't very happy at you." The blonde man glared daggers at him.

"Oui, Jean-Pierre seems to have a vendetta against you," the long blonde haired man glanced worriedly at his soldier, usually Jean-Pierre was the quiet kind, he didn't strike him as really the dangerous kind of fellow.

"Do your worst, this will be like a walk in the park compared to what I go through every day during training," Ludwig growled. The Spaniard shrugged.

"Whatever you want, amigo," he nodded over his shoulder and the men hold him started to drag him to where ever they were taking him. They took him to what seemed like a storage room and chained him to the wall. The place must have been here before they set up the camp, probably a hunter's lodge for when he'd go out. The short haired Frenchman walked up to him.

"I will make you scream, you German dog," he snarled under his breath as he kicked Ludwig in the thigh. Ludwig saw spots phase in and out of his vision. This was what he would call "a situation." The Frenchman began to strip him and pat him down, his eyes lit up every time he found one of Ludwig's knives. Ludwig gave a mental sigh; his brother would be on them at the quickest, the few hours it would take to get here. At least Feliciano was still safely hidden outside of this place. Gilbert would find him. Ludwig grimaced as Jean-Pierre kicked him another time in his leg. Even if he died, at least _this_ bastard would go out with him. The chunk of led still embedded in Ludwig's thigh throbbed.

"You couldn't make me scream even if you wanted to," Ludwig smirked at him. "Do you think threatening me with my own knives is really that intimidating?" Ludwig laughed and the short haired Frenchman growled and stabbed Ludwig in the shoulder. Ludwig grinded his teeth together, "Wow, you can't even hit me somewhere where it hurts." Jean-Pierre was growing irritated. Ludwig pointed out every flaw in the way the man tortured him. "Come on, even my groβmutti could do better than that, und I don't even have one!" Jean-Pierre gave him a nasty look and gagged him. Ludwig smirked, now if he really did do anything really, really painful, he wouldn't bit his tongue or scream out loud, not that he planned to or anything. Besides, if he was lucky, he'd probably survive; this guy didn't know the first thing when it came to torture: fear. Ludwig was almost disappointed. Almost.


	7. Fear

_**Fear**_

Feliciano parted his lips in frustration, where was Ludwig? He kicked a dead branch that was near his foot. It barely moved, Feliciano glared at it and kicked it harder, it flew across the sky. Feliciano smirked at it with the feeling of satisfaction. He began to pace back and forth; surely Ludwig would have come back by now, right? He was the definition of what it meant to be German, therefore he was very punctual. Feliciano froze as he heard guns go off into the distance. They couldn't be shooting at Ludwig, could they? No, no! Feliciano shook his head, don't think like that! He stared at the pistol Ludwig had given him, emergencies only, certainly this counted as an emergency. He began to pace back and forth again, if Ludwig didn't show up in a few minutes… Feliciano sighed. What would he do without Ludwig? When he was with Ludwig, he felt safe, and Ludwig was warm, and cuddly, and kind-he never got angry, even when he messed up. He couldn't help but be clumsy, it's just who he was. Feliciano smiled, well, Ludwig didn't get angry per say, he just got flustered.

Thinking about his situation made Feliciano want to cry, Ludwig took care of everything for him that he couldn't do himself. Sure he had only known him for a little over two days worth, you wouldn't believe how many times Feliciano had caused a delay, but during that time… Feliciano felt as if his heart had just burst. He knew what he had to do, Feliciano put the gun back in his holster and started to trek towards where the camp was, he'd either find Ludwig and they'd escape, or… he'd find his body. There was no way around this.

Feliciano neared the enemy camp. So far everyone was inside from the raging snow that had begun to pour down on them in the last hour. Feliciano jumped at every sound, every shadow. As he turned the corner, there in front of him was an open tent. He began to edge around it, but from its depths came wafting the luscious scent of food. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything substantial in the time he'd spent out in the woods; the only thing that had kept him alive was Ludwig's foraging abilities. What he'd kill for a bowl of pasta right now, with a rich meaty wine sauce. Feliciano's stomach growled again, louder. He bit his lip; he had to think of something else, lest his own body give him away. Through extreme effort and will power, Feliciano continued past the kitchen tent. He had to find Ludwig.

He wiped his eyes; he hadn't found Ludwig anywhere, in any of the tents. He squinted his eyes even further; the snow made everything in front of him a solid sheet of white. _**Thump!**_ Feliciano fell backwards and rubbed his nose. What in the world…? He got back up and slowly extended his hands forward until he felt whatever it was he ran into. His fingers touched something solid, he continued down the length of it. As he traveled, the snow began to die down. What random weather, had his life and Ludwigs not been staked on staying alive because of it, he would have thought it was funny. Feliciano reopened his eyes as it no longer hurt. He was standing in front of a small cabin. Feliciano scrunched his eyebrows together, was this part of the camp too? He walked around it and came across a window, he peered in. There was a man talking to someone, his back was facing someone who was on the opposite side, Feliciano couldn't discern who it was. A cat scampered across the floor and back into the shadows. The man whose mouth was moving had short blonde hair and a pair of knives in his hand. Feliciano gasped as they were coated in red, was he the butcher? Was he about to cut up a cute little kitty for these people to eat? Feliciano couldn't stand the idea. He ran around to the door and burst in.

"Don't hurt the kitty~!" Feliciano yelled. Feliciano blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Feliciano gasped as it wasn't the cat that was bleeding, it was Ludwig. "L-Ludwig?" Feliciano turned back to the man with knives. He was starting to look rather angry. Feliciano went wide eye in horror as the situation dawned on him, this man was _torturing_ Ludwig.

Meanwhile, Ludwig blinked. Was he hallucinating? Was the blood loss finally getting to him? Every part of him ached, but it was a dull, numb ache. His captor had turned to his hallucination and was yelling angrily… wait, this guy could see Feliciano too? Ludwig tried to spit out the gag as realization dawned on him; that really was Feliciano, not another hallucination. After moments of what, to Ludwig, felt like a lethargic struggle, the gag fell out.

A shot rang out.

Feliciano just glared coldly at the dead man on the floor. Blood was pulling around him from where he'd been shot in the gut. No one deserved to live after torturing Ludwig, _no one_. Speaking of Ludwig, Feliciano ran to where the German was chained. "Ludwig, Ludwig," Feliciano frantically searched the room for the key to unlock the manacles on Ludwig. They were on the table near the knives. Feliciano grabbed it and ran back. "Ludwig~!" Feliciano lowered him to the ground, trying not to hurt him any more so than he already was.

"Feliciano," Ludwig smiled at the Italian. It was a miracle; Feliciano had actually saved him for once. Feliciano held Ludwig in his lap, cradling his head.

"Ludwig, don't die," Feliciano began to cry. Ludwig closed his eyes as tear drops fell on him. "Ludwig, _I love you_." Ludwig stirred slightly in his arms, Feliciano leaned his forehead against Ludwig's. "I love you."


	8. Rescue and Wait

_**Rescue and Wait**_

Gilbert smirked; this camp had totally been caught unawares. They'd over run the place in a matter of minutes. They were just fighting off a few stragglers, but the majority had just given up, figures, stupid Frenchmen. Gilbert looked to the sky, the weather had definitely worked in their favor, it was meant to be, however he had yet to find his brother and Feliciano. Commander Lovino had joined him; he was currently fighting off the last of the stragglers. He would have sworn he'd looked in every part of the camp; they couldn't have dumped their bodies somewhere, could they? Gilbert did a walk around the perimeter.

Just as he was about to call it quits, something caught his eye; in the woods just a few meters away was a small cabin. Being his naturally curious self, he had to go check it out. Gilbert silently made his way over, only the soft crunch of snow beneath his feet to give him away, and lo behold,

"Ach nein, Ludwig!" _(Oh no, Ludwig!)_ Gilbert stood in the doorway. Ludwig was out on the floor, poor Feliciano was sitting next to him, crying, and a little ways off to the side was a random dead guy. Feliciano quickly looked up and trained a gun on Gilbert. "Feliciano," Gilbert raised his hands in defense.

"How do you know my name?" Feliciano glared, or at least tried to, but his eyes were puffy and swollen. He cocked the pistol.

"Ludwig called me," Gilbert came in and kneeled next to them. "Your brother Lovino is here too, he's just a little ways over," Gilbert inspected his brother. He tsked, "Baby bruder, was hast du dich bekommen in?" _(Baby brother, what have you gotten yourself into?)_ Gilbert murmured softly. There were lacerations all over the front side of Ludwig, a few were carved in deep, and that hole in his shoulder would definitely need to be patched up soon, and the one in his leg… Gilbert frowned; the bullet was still in it. "This is bad," Gilbert finally sighed; understatement of the year. "Feliciano," Gilbert said. Feliciano tightened Ludwig in his grip. Gilbert raised a brow but continued anyway. "We need to move him; I have a car parked about five minutes out that way." Gilbert jerked his head out. Feliciano nodded.

"Ludwig will be ok, won't he?" Feliciano asked, not taking his eyes away from the German in his arms. Gilbert hid a smirk, what was going on here? This was an interesting predicament.

"Well, I don't know," Gilbert said softly, dead serious. Ludwig had been through worse; they hadn't come to be in the positions they were in through schmoozing, but this certainly ranked up there. "We won't know until the doctors get a look at him," Gilbert bit his lip. Feliciano stretched over to where Ludwig's coat and hat were laying forgotten on the ground, and nodded after picking them up. Gilbert went over to Ludwig's legs. They hoisted him up, Gilbert leading the way to the car.

Gilbert stared intently at Feliciano who had covered Ludwig with the coat. Feliciano had been running his hand through Ludwig's hair the entire trip; it had been so subtle, Gilbert hadn't even noticed it until near the end of the ride. Some predicament, his brother had an Italian in love with him. He'd always been teasing his brother about getting a nice little Italian housewife, he never thought his brother would actually score one… well, technically Feliciano wasn't a house_wife_ now was he, but hey, that's ok too. Gilbert frowned; war has made them callous to such distinctions. Some of their men, hell, most of their men came in at a young age, of which a good sixty percent hadn't even had sex yet. No one ever wants to die without ever having sex at least once or twice within their lifetime, so what's a guy to do? It wasn't uncommon when there were no brothels around. But still, what did Feliciano see in his brother? How the hell did that connection form in only two days? Gilbert glanced over at Lovino, who was sulking in the corner, he wouldn't say why. The driver slammed on the breaks from the furious driving he'd been doing. Gilbert opened the door. This was the fastest he's ever gotten to Berlin from Dresden; they'd made it in half the time it normally took. He nodded to the driver as he yelled for the medics. They came scrambling out and Ludwig was gone in a flash. Gilbert turned to Feliciano who was watching Ludwig be taken away.

"They'll~ make him better, won't they? They have to," Feliciano gave a worried frown towards Gilbert. Gilbert noted Ludwig's cap being twisted in his grip. He shrugged.

"Only time will tell," one of the nurses walked over to Gilbert and whispered something to him. Gilbert gave a blank face to whatever news was passed to him. The nurse took a step back.

"The doctor says if he makes it, only family visits," she glanced over at Feliciano. "Sorry," she muttered softly in his direction before rushing back off to the hospital wing. Gilbert waved Feliciano to follow him as he got into a car parked off to the side; he obviously wasn't going to share the news. So Feliciano followed him.

* * *

><p>"While you're waiting for Ludwig, you can stay here," Gilbert said as they approached a large mansion. He parked in front and got out. Feliciano followed him to the front door, as Gilbert opened it and three dogs ran out, jumping and licking. "Halten Sie!" <em>(Halt!)<em> Gilbert snapped. The dogs all sat down, their tails slowly wagging as they looked about. After a few moments, they stopped wagging, and seemed to droop in disappointment. "Come on," Gilbert entered the house. Feliciano followed as Gilbert gave him a brief tour. "Kitchen, bathroom, study," Gilbert went off in rapid fire, skipping a lot of doors and hallways. "Here's the bedroom. Make yourself comfortable," Gilbert finally faced Feliciano again.

"Ok," Feliciano nodded. Gilbert began to make his way back out to the car. "Wait," Gilbert stopped as Feliciano ran back up to him. "You'll tell me if you ever find out Ludwig's alright, won't you?" Feliciano asked, since no one except family was allowed to visit, there was little chance they'd be able to find out, but just in case.

"Ja, sure," Gilbert nodded, smiling. Feliciano gave a sigh and went back into the huge house. Now all there was left to do was wait.


	9. Revelation and Truth

**GerIta AU**

_**Revelation and Truth**_

Gilbert looked down at the hospital bed, "ich werde ihm sagen, Ludwig." _(I'll tell him, Ludwig)_ Gilbert squeezed his brother's hand one last time. The nurse came in.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," she whispered to Gilbert as he stood up from his chair next to the bed. There was no more reason to stay or come back. Gilbert just nodded in acknowledgement to her sympathy. He mutely made his way back to his car and drove over to where Feliciano was staying. He had to let Feliciano know…

Feliciano stared at Ludwig's cap in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the dogs that were watching him intently. "Still just us, huh?" Feliciano asked them. The golden retriever came up to him and licked him fingers. There was still no news to Ludwig's condition, and it had been weeks. There was a knock. Feliciano looked up, Gilbert stood in the doorway to the room. The albino slowly made his way over and sat down next to him.

"How did it happen?" Gilbert asked.

"What?" Feliciano asked, confused.

"How did you fall in love with Ludwig?" Gilbert asked turning to him, there was an emotion on Gilbert's face that he couldn't identify. Feliciano blushed.

"I-I don't really know," Feliciano frowned as he thought about it. "He was kind and never got angry over anything I did, not even when I messed something up. He was warm, polite, and always explained things to me." Feliciano thought back to when he was with Ludwig. "When I was with him, I felt safe. I did not really care that I was stranded in the middle of nowhere. I knew he'd take care of me." Feliciano smiled softly. "And he's funny," he thought back to how Ludwig got easily flustered over simple things like holding hands. "And he isn't bad on the eyes either," Feliciano blushed again, why in the world would he say something like that to this guy?

"So you really love the guy?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah… why?" Feliciano asked, he didn't like the sound of where this was headed. He stared in horror as Gilbert took off his cap and gave him a look of pity.

"I'm afraid to say, Ludwig died Feliciano. I was there just before he died; he wanted to tell you 'he's sorry.'" Gilbert watched Feliciano turn white. Feliciano looked down and squeezed the cap in his hands tightly until his knuckles turned white. Large fat tears slid down his cheek and landed on them. "I'll… give you some space." Gilbert got up and left, he glanced one last time at Feliciano, who hadn't moved yet, and left.

Feliciano bawled. It couldn't be true, Ludwig couldn't die. He was larger than life, he was super strong, he could do anything, he couldn't die! Why did it have to happen to him? The one time he'd ever fallen in love, his love died. Oh God, please why Ludwig? Why him? It must be a mistake, just a horrible mistake. Feliciano buried his face into the pillow. The dogs began to whine, upset that he was upset. He sniffed, damn, even the pillow smelled like Ludwig! Feliciano began to cry again at the fresh reminder of what he no longer had. It was going to be a long, long night.

Feliciano stared blindly at Ludwig's cap as his head lay on the pillow, under the covers. It was the next day, he'd gotten out of bed to go brush his teeth and take a shower, but he'd ended up just crawling back into bed. He didn't feel like doing anything. He couldn't think of doing anything. He just felt numb. "Ahem," Feliciano heard a slight cough; it sounded so familiar, now he was even hearing things, great. "Feliciano?" Feliciano blinked, it sounded so real, and it made him want to cry again. The morning light from the curtains was blocked from view and the bed dipped. Feliciano sat up. Ludwig sat there. Oh God, now he was hallucinating! "Are you ok?" The Ludwig before him gave him that worried frown that the German always seemed to wear when something was wrong. "You don't look so gut," the blonde German put his hand up against Feliciano's forehead. Feliciano blinked, his hand was warm. Wait, his hand was _warm_, that meant he was… Feliciano felt his jaw drop. The breath left him as if he was punched in the stomach.

"Ludwig…?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja?" Ludwig asked, concerned.

"You're alive?" Feliciano let his wide eyes narrow into dangerous slits.

"Ja…" Ludwig said slowly. Feliciano growled at him and tackled him.

"You bastard!" Feliciano beat Ludwig's chest as he sent him sprawling across the bed. "You bastard! You bastard! You bastard! You bastard! You bastard!" Feliciano cried. Ludwig caught Feliciano's fists and held them against his chest so they wouldn't strike him again. He stared up at Feliciano in confusion, what was up with him? Did he hear incorrectly before he blacked out? Did his mind just make up the whole scenario? Feliciano was crying, tears and everything. Seriously, what was going on? "I thought you were dead!" Feliciano sobbed.

"Why would you think I was dead? Didn't…" Ludwig immediately went cold with anger. Now that whole little episode when Gilbert came back made sense:

"_Gilbert," Ludwig smiled at his brother as he stretched in the hospital bed. Gilbert came and stood next to the chair he normally sat in; the Kaiser had even sat in it once, coming in to check after Ludwig._

"_Bruder," Gilbert grinned._

"_How's Feliciano doing?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert's grin turned into a smirk._

"_Ach, your lovely little housewife is in your bed waiting for you," Gilbert's eyes twinkled. Ludwig blushed and gave him a skeptical look._

"_You told him what I said to tell him? He knows I'm fine, right?" Ludwig asked._

"_Ja, ja, sure, whatever," Gilbert nodded rapidly. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him, something was off about this whole situation, but he couldn't place a finger on what. "Ja, I told him you were doing just spiffy." Ludwig shrugged the feeling away, it's probably there because he was dealing with his brother, and his brother just oozed of trouble._

"Damn Gilbert." When he found his brother he was going to wring his neck and feed him to the dogs.

"What does Gilbert have to do with this?" Feliciano glared down at Ludwig underneath him. Ludwig sighed.

"My brother told you I died, didn't he?" Ludwig asked.

"Gilbert's your brother?" Feliciano asked as look of surprise flicked across his face.

"Ja, that und he's an ass," Ludwig frowned. Feliciano just stared hard down at him. "What?"

"You're really ok?" Feliciano finally asked.

"Ja, not even a scar," Ludwig nodded. "I just need to be careful of over working my shoulder and my thigh for a little while longer, but other than that," Ludwig shrugged and loosened his grip on Feliciano's wrists. Feliciano began to cry again. "What? What is it? What's the matter?" Ludwig asked.

"You're alive; you came back to me… I still have you," Feliciano smiled and gave a little hiccup as he rubbed his eyes. He leaned over, dragging his hands across Ludwig's chest to cup his face. "I love you," Feliciano kissed Ludwig again and again. He rubbed against him sensuously and nipped Ludwig's lower lip. Ludwig brought his hands up to Feliciano's hips and grinded against him. Feliciano arched backwards and began to unbutton Ludwig's shirt. He ran his hands across Ludwig's smooth white chest. He traced the tip of his finger along the hard planes of muscles. Ludwig gave a soft smile as Feliciano explored his torso. Ludwig placed his hands on Feliciano's thighs and trailed them up. He hooked his fingers around the large green dress shirt and slipped it off. Ludwig blushed as he realized Feliciano wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Ludwig sat up and swapped their positions. He laid Feliciano on the bed and began to take off his shirt. Feliciano reached up and undid the button on Ludwig's pants. He crawled up onto his knees too and kissed the underside of Ludwig's jaw. He slowly trailed his way down Ludwig's neck and chest as he unzipped and pulled Ludwig out. He made his way even lower still before finally engulfing him with the silken fire of his mouth. Ludwig looked down as he threaded his fingers through Feliciano's hair. Feliciano looked up with his large chocolate eyes as he bobbed up and down. He let go with a wet 'pop.' Ludwig dragged him back up and kissed him.

"Have you ever done this, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano shook his head. "Neither have I," Ludwig grinned. Feliciano just smiled up from underneath.

"Then you are all~ mine," Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed him, it was just a quick battle of the tongues, one Ludwig won dominance over. Feliciano groaned as Ludwig moved and bit his shoulder before moving on to his nipples. Ludwig nipped and teased him, playing all over his body. He gasped as Ludwig sucked him all the way to the hilt. Feliciano chewed on his lip to keep from crying out as Ludwig dragged his teeth and twirled the tip of his tongue around him. There was no way he was going to survive this. Ludwig kissed him and leaned over the edge of the bed. "What?" Feliciano asked.

"Bruder had left… ha, here it is," Ludwig smirked as he came back up, rubbing something between his fingers. "Lubricant," Feliciano blushed. "Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded. Ludwig smirked down at Feliciano as he parted his ass and slowly inserted a finger. Feliciano went wide eye, it felt… different. Not bad, just different. Ludwig moved it in and out before adding in the second one. Feliciano's breathe hitched, ok, now it kind of hurt. Ludwig slowly scissored, stretching him. Feliciano relaxed as the movement inside him became less of an odd feeling. Ludwig moved around. Feliciano cried out, Ludwig stroked the spot again, and Feliciano arched.

"Ludwig," Feliciano cried breathily. "Ludwig please," Ludwig wanted to groan; Feliciano looked so adorable squirming and writhing beneath him. Ludwig withdrew his fingers and brought his tip to Feliciano's entrance. Feliciano speared himself onto Ludwig. Ludwig gasped silently. He was so slick and hot. Ludwig waited for Feliciano to adjust, but barely. Ludwig set a frenzied pace, one Feliciano couldn't keep up with. He clawed Ludwig's lower back, digging into him, "Ludwig~!" Feliciano was so close. "Come with me, please?" Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig growled. Feliciano arced into Ludwig; the pressure had become too great to bear, "Ludwig!" Feliciano gasped as his orgasm tore through him violently. Ludwig did groan as Feliciano clamped down on him tightly. He rode it for a few more moments before finally giving in too.

Feliciano nuzzled Ludwig. He grinned as Ludwig blushed. "You really are funny, did you know that?" Feliciano asked.

"How so?" Ludwig looked down at him.

"You're so absolute and controlling during sex, yet in everyday moments, you get flustered over the simplest thing," Feliciano laughed as Ludwig turned even redder. "Not that I mind, it's one of the things that make you, _you_." Feliciano propped himself up on his arm and leaned down over Ludwig, planting his open hand on the other side of Ludwig. "Next time, we're doing it my way." He whispered as he kissed him. Ludwig just smiled in reply.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"I can't stand it," Lovino grumbled darkly. "Every single person I've come across is fucking taller than me!" He glared at the food in front of him and then at the occupants beside him, "Even the women!" Feliciano tried to hide a smile from his brother, who was complaining loudly over every fault he could find within the German nation. "How can you stand living here all the time?" Lovino asked his brother.

"I like it when they're larger then me," Feliciano sneaked a glance at Ludwig, who was blushing and studiously trying to ignore Feliciano's hand that was rubbing up and down his thigh. "You should try it, Lovi," Feliciano smiled brightly at his sputtering kin.

"Stupid bastards, too many tall people, fucking cold, I hate it here, this place sucks, freaking weirdo's everywhere, and my brother's here, who's fucking married to one," Lovino ranted quietly in the corner. One could just see the clouds and darkness gathering around him. Feliciano frowned and turned to Ludwig, who was chatting with his brother.

"Ja, I caught a spy trying to steal some of our documents," Gilbert chewed on a toothpick as he lounged with his feet propped up on the table. "He says he was working for the Austrians."

"Really?" Ludwig frowned, hadn't the Austrians been on their side of the war? Admittedly, they had wanted to unite houses, however the Kaiser had no daughters and they'd suddenly dropped the subject before the Kaiser could even respond to the message, which was really odd. Ludwig shrugged; politics were usually odd in any event, a reason why he tried to avoid politicking at almost any cost… damn, he'd have to reorganize all of his papers again if someone rifled through them all.

"That's what he tells me, but I don't believe him. He reeks of Austrian nobility money. I think one of their nobles has been getting restless after the war, you'd think they be tired after all of the fighting," Gilbert stretched his arms out behind him, "for being a bunch of pansies." Ludwig rolled his eyes. "And don't worry, I stopped him before he could mess up your wonderful stacks of papers, when I'd caught him, he'd only had the time to go through my stuff," Gilbert smirked and stuck his tongue out, he knew his brother. Ludwig visibly relaxed and gave a huge sigh of relief. If there was one thing he could change about his job, it would be the paperwork, everything else was great. "I'll talk to him later again today… see if I can't learn anything more." Ludwig nodded and turned to his husband. He was talking to that jackass of a brother.

"I tell you what Feliciano; if I ever see that damn Spaniard again, I'm gonna torture him for as long as he lives!" Lovino growled as he set his wine glass back down. Gilbert snorted.

"Ja, when we came to save you from those French guys, Feliciano was warding off the small group of Spaniards that had temporarily joined them. We caught them as they were leaving the place; the great commander Lovino was doing fine until we came back for him. He was yelling angrily at the air, super red. There was blood on him, we thought it was his, but it wasn't," Gilbert began.

"No, it was that damn Spaniard's!" Lovino shivered in disgust. "If anything, he was even worse than you Krauts! Who the hell fucking fights with a sword? I should have just shot him!" Lovino sneered.

"Why didn't you?" Gilbert asked. Lovino spluttered.

"Silly Gilbert, Lovino can't stand the sight of blood!" Feliciano laughed. Lovino jumped up in anger.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to say anything about that!" Lovino yelled, if looks could kill, they'd have all been dead, burned in to nothingness.

"Lovino, they'd find out eventually," Feliciano frowned. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"A commander who can't stand the sight of blood, a commander who can't fight with his men, what kind of commander am I!" Lovino asked, almost on the verge of tears. "All I can do is sit and read the reports and make decisions on fucking pieces of paper!"

"You're a brilliant strategist and tactician," Ludwig pointed out. "You save the lives of thousands that way."

"Shut up," Lovino glared at him. "I don't need any help from you." Lovino had calmed down from his little episode.

"Man, you have to deal with this every few weeks?" Gilbert turned to Ludwig. "I feel for you bruder." Gilbert stood up, "thanks for the meal; your little housewife is an excellent cook!" Gilbert winked at Feliciano and left before Ludwig could put in an edge of protest. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'm… gonna go to bed," Lovino muttered, leaving the two newly weds on their own. Ludwig began to clean up the dishes.

"We should go to bed too, Ludwig," Feliciano smiled as he propped his head against the table with his hands. Ludwig turned and leaned back against the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower first, you can go to sleep without me," Ludwig watched Feliciano with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Feliciano wanted to facepalm, Ludwig was so dense sometimes! Well, he could find a way around that.

"Yeah, ok," Feliciano smiled, he'd just climb in to the shower with him after he got in. Feliciano thought back to the last time Ludwig took a shower before bed, which was yesterday, and bit his lip. He'd stolen Ludwig's pajamas, so he'd been forced to come out in nothing but a towel… Ludwig shook his head as Feliciano was giving that too innocently cute cheshire smile. It was going to be an interesting shower again, wasn't it?


End file.
